This invention relates to a lens cover for an optical instrument.
Optical devices such as camera lenses, binoculars, telescopes, spotting scopes, range finders, and rifle scopes have expensive lenses that should be protected from dirt and scratches when not in use. These devices typically comprise a barrel of some sort, having first and second ends, with lenses at each end. Various types of rigid plastic lens caps are available for these devices, but these caps are easily lost once removed, and those with tethers tend to rattle or clink, which is annoying the user and while nature watching or hunting can scare away animals.